Sheet transport in conventional copiers generally takes place in sheet guidance channels closed on both sides and having a constant height. Transport rollers are arranged in pairs in the sheet guidance channel in order to convey the sheet being transported through the sheet guidance channel. In addition, ribs or guide elements are formed over the full length of the sheet guidance channels for guiding the sheet. Since these ribs or guide elements along the transport route contact continually the same part of the sheet being transported, damage or contact marks can occur on the sheet.
The patent DE-A-33 13 055 describes a feeder for photographic copiers. Here a cover is shown that is shown on its side facing a sheet stack with full-length guide ribs and additional supporting ribs. The guide ribs project further forward than the supporting ribs, thereby minimizing the contact of the ejected sheet with the guide system.
Document JP-A-4-277763 discloses a device for avoiding in an image faults or irregularities that are caused by the guidance of a sheet. The guide surface has two inclined surfaces designed such that only the image-free areas of the copied paper are touched during transportation by the guide surfaces. This prevents the generation of faults or irregularities in an unfixed image.